pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Swampert
Swampert is a Pokémon owned by Ian. It is the second Pokémon he caught in Hoenn, and his twenty first overall. Personality Swampert sees itself as a guardian, trying to protect whatever is around it. This extended to baby Mudkip when it was first found, and always decides to act on problems. In the beginning, Mudkip had several losses, causing Ian to lose heart. Mudkip was still determined to help Ian through his journey, evolving to protect his dream. It doesn't suffer from confidence problems, getting back up after each loss. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Mudkip, Mudkip is the guardian of baby Mudkip at a breeding farm for starter Mudkips. It battles Ian briefly, before they are attacked by a Loudred. The Loudred attacks causes the baby Mudkip to fall into the stream, and get carried towards the waterfall. Mudkip dives into the water to save one, which Ian's Wingull rescues. Ian then dives into the water to save Mudkip, earning its trust. Afterwards, Mudkip agrees to join Ian. In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Mudkip helps Ian run from a horde of Aron, finding paths to take. It then teams up with Wingull in a double battle against Steven's Aron and Beldum. Due to being new to double battle, they lose. In Vs. Makuhita, Mudkip helped battle Loudred. It then was Ian's first choice against Brawly's Meditite. It revealed its new Wide Guard, though because Ian didn't understand how it worked, it was defeated with ease. In Vs. Zigzagoon, Mudkip was chosen to battle Kenny's Zigzagoon. It manages to win, giving it its first victory with Ian. In Vs. Taillow, Mudkip tries to use Wide Guard to block a flock of Taillow, it failing. It then used Water Gun to help ward them off. In Vs. Treecko, Mudkip helped Ian and Treecko water a tree. In Vs. Wurmple, Mudkip was upset for not being chosen for a double battle. In Vs. Slugma, Mudkip briefly played with some kids. In Vs. Crawdaunt, Mudkip was in a double battle with Treecko against a Baltoy and Electrike. It managed to successfully use Wide Guard for the first time against Electrike's Discharge. It then defeated Baltoy. In Vs. Azurill, Mudkip helped water some berries. In Vs. Cascoon, Mudkip has a practice battle with Brendan's Wurmple. It is interrupted when Wurmple evolved. In Magma vs. Aqua, Mudkip defended the others while they tried to destroy the machine the meteorite was in. It used Wide Guard to block several attacks, then used Water Gun to drive enemies off. In Vs. Torkoal, Mudkip helped to clean the Lavaridge gym battlefield. It was then used in the gym battle against Flannery, battling her Numel. Due to its type advantage and Wide Guard, it won with ease. It battled Torkoal next, and was defeated quickly. In Vs. Cacturne, Mudkip is chosen to battle Silver's Marowak. It is defeated with one blow, however. In Vs. Lileep, Mudkip was Ian's first choice to battle gym leader Roxanne. It battled her Lairon first, and struggled due to Lairon breaking through its attacks. Lairon used Roar, switching Mudkip out. Mudkip was chosen again as Ian's last Pokémon to fight Nosepass. Mudkip was able to dodge Nosepass' attacks and attack, but it was eventually caught by Thunder Wave, then defeated. This cost Ian the battle. In Vs. Nosepass, Mudkip trains with Trapinch and Torchic, as Ian tries to find a way around Roxanne's Nosepass's Electric attacks. It has a sparring match with Sheila's Meditite, who now knows Thunder Punch. While Ian gets dismayed with the battle and tries to quit, Mudkip stands its ground, refusing to give up. Ian follows this sentiment as they battle again, as Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp. Marshtomp uses its new Mud Shot to help fight. It later has a rematch against Nosepass, now being part Ground and immune to Electric attacks. After a few good combos, Marshtomp wins, earning Ian the Stone Badge. In Vs. Mightyena, Marshtomp is chosen to battle Tabitha's Mightyena. The two Pokémon are evenly matched, even with Marshtomp using a new Take Down attack. The battle is interrupted when Officer Jenny arrives. In From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour, Marshtomp was chosen to resist against Raikou's Electric attacks. It is returned to its Pokéball by Raikou's Roar. In Vs. Natu, Marshtomp helped defend against Team Magma with its Wide Guard. It fought against Team Magma's Slugma, Houndoom and Mightyena. In Vs. Kecleon, Marshtomp is splashing in a puddle with the other Water Pokémon. Ian then uses it to search for a Kecleon, then drive it towards Brendan's Lombre. In Vs. Duskull, Marshtomp is chosen to fight off a horde of wild Duskull and Shuppet while under the disguise of a Team Aqua Grunt. In Vs. Kirlia, Marshtomp is chosen to battle May's Blaziken. Despite making some good combos, Marshtomp is completely overwhelmed and defeated quickly. In Vs. Gorebyss and Lombre, Marshtomp battles alongside Gulpin in a double battle against Brendan's Gorebyss and Lombre. In Vs. Walrein and Quagsire, Marshtomp battled with Grovyle to fight Rocky's Walrein and Quagsire. In Vs. Relicanth and Sealeo, Marshtomp battles with Wingull in a double battle against Juan's Relicanth and Sealeo. Marshtomp's main focus was deflecting Relicanth's attacks, slowing it down with Mud Shot. However, Relicanth was way too powerful for it, constantly hitting it with no relent. Marshtomp managed to slow Relicanth down enough so its Head Smash that defeated Marshtomp didn't occur until after time ran out, giving Ian the win. In Vs. Lanturn, Marshtomp helped Ian dive down into the ocean and fight off some wild Gyarados. It saved Ian when he fell unconscious. In Vs. Wynaut, Marshtomp is worried for Ian, who is sick. It goes inland on Mirage Island to find the others so he can get help. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Marshtomp is chosen to help Ian swim back to the surface. It later helped Ian swim through a flooding Temple of the Sea. In Vs. Altaria and Shelgon, Marshtomp is chosen to battle several wild Claydol alongside Combusken and Grovyle, before the three were defeated by Aster the Whismur and Altaria. In Vs. May 2, Marshtomp is the first chosen to battle May's Blaziken. While too slow to hit Blaziken, Marshtomp revealed its new Muddy Water attack, forming a shield to repel Blaziken. Marshtomp then began using Muddy Water and Mud Shot on the battlefield, reducing the rocky terrain to mud. Marshtomp is defeated by one attack after that, but the transformation of the battlefield eventually gave Ian the win. In The Ace Named Terra, Marshtomp is chosen first to battle Terra, going up against her Nidoking. Despite landing some good blows, Nidoking overpowers Marshtomp, forcing Ian to recall it. He uses it again to battle Terra's Pikachu, where the same thing happened. This time, however, Pikachu was able to defeat Marshtomp. In Vs. Silver 1, Marshtomp battles Silver's Marowak in a rematch. Marshtomp lasts much longer, using Water Gun and Muddy Water to deflect her attacks. Marowak manages to push through, and defeats it. In Vs. Sabrina 1, Marshtomp battles against Sabrina's Kadabra, being immune to her Charge Beam. However, Kadabra overwhelms Marshtomp with her Psycho Cut and Kinesis attack, leading to Marshtomp's defeat. In Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, Ian chooses Marshtomp to participate in a tag battle alongside Steve's Luxray, to be protected by his Electric attacks. Ian and Steve aren't able to work too well together, and despite Marshtomp doing well, it was confused by Luxray's Swagger. This proved detrimental, as Marshtomp's confused attacks defeated both Luxray and itself. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Marshtomp makes a cameo, and remains in Ian's party. In Vs. Battle Factory, Marshtomp played with Noland's Glalie and Delcatty. In Vs. Ninetales, Marshtomp is used to battle against a wild Ninetales. While it holds it off at first, it gets distracted when Natasha joins the fight, and is defeated by an Inferno attack. In Vs. Zapdos, Ian chose Marshtomp to fend off a confused and rampaging Zapdos, due to its type immunity. Marshtomp used Muddy Water as a vortex to reflect its Thunder attack, though this was eventually broken. Marshtomp then helped propel Beldum to Zapdos so it could feed Zapdos a Persim berry with Water Gun. In Vs. Fan Club President, Marshtomp battled the Fan Club President's Rapidash. Marshtomp handled the battle well, and despite all of Rapidash's high powered moves, Marshtomp deflected them and defeated Rapidash. In Vs. Battle Pike, Marshtomp teamed up with Grovyle and Combusken in a triple battle. It deflected the attacks from the three attackers, slowed them down with Mud Shot, and defeated Dunsparce. In Desperate Call for Help, Marshtomp assisted Ian and Metang escape from the thousands of attacking Patrat, though they are eventually caught. Marshtomp later battles Dakota's hypnotized Joltz, which ended in its defeat by a Shadow Ball. This bought Ian and Dodrio enough time to reverse the Hypnosis. In Vs. Feraligatr, Marshtomp is let out to go swimming at the Tohjo Falls. However, Ian goes off to the Pokémon Center, upsetting Marshtomp. When the group is attacked by a wild Feraligatr, Marshtomp goes to get Ian to help. Ian refuses, Marshtomp so upset that it decides to go back and fight Feraligatr itself. It manages well but is hit hard. Ian arrives after that, and Marshtomp evolves into Swampert for him. It learns Hammer Arm, and manages to overpower and get Feraligatr onto land. Ian treats Feraligatr and it leaves afterwards, Swampert nuzzling up to Ian. In Oops, It's Just Steve Again, Swampert discovered Oshawott after it fell from a water fall. Later, Swampert teamed up with Steve's Charizard to battle Joe's Mega Steelix. Swampert showed off a new style of Wide Guard, which wrapped around Steelix and prevented the attack from going outward at all. Ian used the same gem that Joe and Steve had used on their Pokémon to induce a Mega Evolution on Swampert. Mega Swampert then landed a powerful blow to Mega Steelix, then helped Ian escape from the cave in. In Vs. Battle Tower, Swampert was Ian's last choice against Anabel, battling her Alakazam. Due to the Inverse Battle, it resisted Energy Ball and won with a Hammer Arm. However, Swampert was then weak to Anabel's Metagross, which struck it with now super effective Steel attacks. Swampert is defeated and Ian loses the match. In Vs. Battle Tower 2, Swampert makes a cameo being healed from the previous episode's battle. In Vs. Jimmy, Swampert participated in a double battle with Combusken against Jimmy's Typhlosion and Ambipom. Swampert commanded the battle, saving Combusken several times and landed heavy blows to their opponents. This caused Combusken to be disdainful, and evolve into Blaziken to keep up. The two worked together and defeated their foes. Blaziken showed his respect to Swampert afterwards. In Vs. Battle Pyramid, Swampert was chosen to destroy a boulder rolling towards Ian, and another one rolling towards the others. It was then chosen as Ian's only choice to battle Brandon's Regirock. Swampert is able to defend against Regirock's Stone Edge and land some blows, but is unable to land Muddy Water. Regirock defeats Swampert in the end with a Lock-On/Hyper Beam combo. In Vs. Lickilicky, Swampert uses Muddy Water to help freeze Proton and Weezing with Delibird's help. It then clashes briefly with Cobalt's Lickilicky, and protects Ian from an Explosion attack by Proton's Voltorbs. They fall through the floor, being put down by Brandon's Solrock. Swampert is then defeated by Lickilicky's Power Whip, trapping Ian underneath it while pinning him to a wall. In Collecting the Regis, Swampert battles a Hypnotized Registeel. It holds it off until the Legendary Golems are freed, then joins Sceptile in defeating Lawrence's Tyranitar. In Vs. Brendan, Swampert is chosen to compete in the battle round of an unofficial contest against Brendan's Camerupt. Swampert is able to deflect Camerupt's attacks with Wide Guard, then continuously match it. Ian and Swampert win the contest. In Battling in Sync, Swampert ambushed Shadow and his Electabuzz, trapping them in a ravine and defeating Electabuzz. It later teamed up with John's Glameow and later his Infernape to battle Shadow's Gyarados and Dugtrio. The pair struggled at first, especially until figuring out how Gyarados' Brutal Swing worked. Ian left Swampert to assist John as he left. Swampert landing the finishing blow to Dugtrio. This caused the Arena Trap trench to collapse on itself. Swampert got out by grabbing onto Gyarados who flies out. In Vs. Electivire, Swampert goes to battle Proton's Weezing. However, it is caught by Domino's Roselia and defeated by her Grass type attacks. Later, Swampert battled Gary's Electivire, either resisting or blocking most of its attack. Swampert is able to overpower and defeat Electivire. Later, Ian leaves Swampert with Professor Oak as he goes to Sinnoh. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Swampert makes a cameo. Known Moves Improvised Moves * Wide Guard Expansion: Swampert forms the energy for Wide Guard on its arms, then swing them up towards the sky. The wall of Wide Guard travels forward, and wraps around a target, preventing their attack from being able to escape the barrier. Trivia * Swampert knows Wide Guard specifically to help Ian learns the rules of double battles. * Despite Swampert's skills and one of Ian's most used in Hoenn, it doesn't have as many victories as some of his other Pokémon. ** This is partially based on how I see the Mudkip family as the least powerful of the Hoenn starter families. * Swampert has competed in 4 gym battles, and 2 Frontier challenges. * Swampert has spent the longest amount of time in Ian's Pokémon without being taken out rotation, being in Ian's party for 132 episodes counting specials. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon